1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to ironing boards and more specifically it relates to a collapsible ironing board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ironing boards have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include legs which can be folded up so that the ironing boards can be placed into stored positions. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.